When You Were Young
by naiveinsanity
Summary: Callie has just started her internship at SGMW. She's Bailey's intern, but she seems to be a little more focused on trying to nab the attention of a certain blonde haired blued eyes peds resident who rides around on wheely sneaks like a child. AU Calzona.
1. First Shift

A/N: So…this story came to me when one of my friends was talking about ferrets, because I know that Callie had one for a long time when she was younger. Anyways, I am going to try this out and see if it works. Let me know what you guys think by reviewing! :)

XXXXXXX

Everyone was crowded around the lockers trying to find a suitable space that would work to fit their essentials as they traveled along the path toward surgical greatness. Callie Torres was among one of the lucky people to be accepted into Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital's surgical internship program. Everyone in Seattle had big hopes for Callie. She was top of her class in medical school, and she was excellent with different types of medicine, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was lucky to have a new intern like Callie Torres.

"Oh dude this shit is gonna be awesome. You ready to kick some surgical ass Cal?" Callie's best friend from medical school, Jules, said as she took a seat next to her friend.

"You bet, just as long as I get the good resident."

"Just as long as WE get the good resident, if we're not in the same group man I'm gonna have to make new friends and you know how bad I am at that." Callie smiled, she was so thankful that Jules was there to help her get through her internship.

"Yes Jules I know you're terrible at making friends."

After a few more minutes of chaos a short African-American resident came through the doors of the locker room and started calling out names of interns who were assigned to certain residents. Callie silently prayed that she wasn't separated from Jules, because if she was it would be very hard to feel comfortable in a group of new people. After a while it was looking like there were only five people left in the locker room so Callie assumed that they would all be with the last resident. She had hoped she wasn't with Bailey, Callie had heard that Dr. Bailey was the toughest resident by far.

"Adams, Grey, Karev, Torres, Yang," the short African- American resident said after everyone had left the locker room. She waited until they all stood around her before introducing herself. "I have five rules, memorize them." She walked out the door and they all followed obediently. "Rule number one: don't bother sucking up I already hate you that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers, nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run, a run that's rule number two. You're first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain, you run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop and don't complain. On call rooms attendings hog them sleep when you can where you can which brings me to rule number three, If I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four: the dying patient better not be dead when I get there because, not only would you have killed someone but you would've woken me for no good reason we clear?" Callie was totally overwhelmed by all this information that was passing through her head when she saw Grey raised her hand. "Yes?"

"You said five rules that was only four."

"Rule number five when I move you move." And then she was off with only a quick glance at her beeping pager to know where she was going. Callie ran after her with Jules and Yang on her flanks.

"Holy shit man that was intense." Jules said once they had stopped running.

"You know she's called the Nazi right?" Grey said.

"I thought the Nazi was a man." Karev said.

"Me too," Yang concurred.

"Nazi's can be woman I guess." Callie said.

"I guess so, I'm Meredith by the way."

"Callie, and this is my friend Jules." Jules waved, she was already focus on something else, or someone else for that matter.

"Jules, what are you looking at?" Callie asked, she only pointed at the man standing by the nurse's station.

"We are going to have a lot of fun here huh Cal?" Jules said while smirking.

"Who that guy?" Karev asked Jules who only nodded.

"He could be old enough to be your father." Karev said.

"Shut up Karev," Jules whispered as he walked by.

"Fighting already, good luck with these interns eh Bailey?" he said to their resident. Everyone froze hoping she didn't kill them or something, nobody had any clue what the Nazi was capable of.

"Thank you Dr. Sloan, but I think I can handle these scraggly bunch of miscreants." He walked away but winked at Jules before turning his back. Bailey caught onto that and glared at her intern.

"You, will not get involved with that, do you understand?" she said very sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Jules said quickly.

"Scaring your interns already Miranda, give them a little break it's their first day." A very beautiful resident said as she walked over to Bailey.

"We didn't get any breaks, why should they?" Bailey said.

"If you wish to torture them then that's your issue, I have my own scraggly bunch of miscreants to attend to anyways." She smiled and turned to her interns. "Interns, this is Dr. Bailey a very dear friend of mine and fellow resident. You will treat her with respect and anything she says goes no matter what it is got it?" All of the other interns nodded at their resident.

"Same goes for all of you with Dr. Robbins right?" Bailey's interns nodded and Callie smiled. She couldn't help to notice how beautiful she thought Dr. Robbins was. Callie couldn't help but laugh a little when she saw Dr. Robbins roll away on her wheeled shoes. Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Bailey?" Callie asked.

"Yes,"

"Why does Dr. Robbins wear wheeled shoes?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Bailey said aggressively.

"Sorry," Callie said.

XXXXX

They were twenty-four hours into their first shift as interns and Callie was already exhausted. She had no idea how she was going to be able to withstand this much work for the next seven years. She felt disgusting in her dirty scrubs, but had no time to get new ones or even shower. She was being paged every five minutes by Bailey, and if she missed a page she'd be dead so she had to endure being dirty and disgusting for the next twenty-four hours.

Callie, Jules, Meredith, Cristina, and Alex had all become pretty close at that point. They had been together for what seemed like forever, and knew that the only way that they were going to survive a year with Bailey would be to stick together. They were all in the ER trying to help some car accident patients when Callie went to the next curtain to discover Dr. Robbins holding her shoulder in an oddly weird position.

"Uh, Hi." Callie said.

"Can you page someone in ortho to put this back for me?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"I can do it,"

"You've been a doctor for a day so excuse me for wanting someone with a little more experience to pop my shoulder back in."

"I've been popping shoulders back in since I was seven. I can do this." Callie said sternly. Dr. Robbins rolled her eyes.

"If you fuck up my shoulder I'll have you thrown out of this program faster than you can say surgery."

"I won't I promise." Callie went for the drawer where the morphine was but the blonde doctor shook her head.

"No drugs, I need to operate in an hour."

"Are you sure, this is going to hurt and I don't think you will be operating for a few days."

"Just do it," Callie took her hands and put them right on the place where she needed to push the bone back in.

"On the count of three okay?" the blonde nodded. "So why do you wear wheeled shoes Dr. Robbins?" Callie asked.

"Because they are fun and the kids love them… MOTHER FUCKER!" Callie had popped the blondes shoulder back in mid-sentence. "I thought you said count of three!" the blonde screamed.

"It hurts less when you don't know it's coming." Callie said as she wrapped the arm up in a sling.

"I guess that makes sense." The blonde said as she hopped off the table and grabbed her lab coat. "Thank you for this, you did a good job for not being in ortho."

"I've had a lot of experience with shoulders and knees."

"I see, maybe ortho is a good specialty for you Dr….?" Arizona had no idea what the interns name was.

"Torres, Calliope Torres."

"Right, well thank you Calliope Torres."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you around then?" Callie nodded and watched the hot doctor skate away with her sling and lab coat halfway on.

Callie couldn't help but think about the blonde doctor for a long time. She was stuck in the interns mind like superglue. Callie was really happy that this resident was noticing her talent, but Callie couldn't help but notice that the resident was noticing more than her orthopedic talent. Callie had no idea what was to come for the next day, but she was very satisfied with how her first shift as a surgical intern at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital went.

XXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Southern Comfort

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I am a little early on my side, (I live in California so it's not twelve yet) but I probably won't be awake at midnight so this is just a little new year's gift to all of you guys for reading and reviewing :) peace 2010 hello 2011!

Callie had finally finished her first shift at the hospital, and was getting her stuff out of her locker. She was so tired she could barely stand, but she was still alive which she was very thankful for. Jules looked just as drained as Callie, but it didn't look as bad on the red head.

"Man I am ready for some alcohol, what do you think Cal I saw a sweet bar down the street."

"Not tonight Jules I can barely stand."

"Come on Torres!" Cristina said.

"Yeah Callie we really need to unwind." Meredith argued.

"Torres!" Bailey screamed through the locker room. Callie's face turned bright red and she walked over to her resident.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Arizona told me that you put her shoulder back into place after a dislocation. Is that correct?"

"Well, I put Dr. Robbins shoulder back in."

"Yes, Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"Then that's right I did do that."

"She tells me that you did a fine job. Was that your first time?"

"No ma'am."

"I see, well good job. I'll assign you to more ortho cases then."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey."

"You did well today Torres, now go home rest, and shower and come back fresh tomorrow."

"I will, thank you." Bailey nodded and left the locker room. Callie sat back down next to Jules.

"What was that for?" Jules asked.

"I put Dr. Robbins shoulder back into place when she was in the ER. Bailey was just yelling at me for not paging her and doing it myself." Callie didn't want to tell them the truth, because she didn't want them to think she was being favored by their resident.

"You put a shoulder back in today!" Yang exclaimed

"Not to mention on a resident." Meredith said.

"Bad ass Torres, way to go!" Alex high fived her.

"Now are we gonna get fucked up or what cause I can't stand being sober any longer!" Jules said.

"Let's go!" Callie was up on her feet with her purse and jacket in hand.

"There we go Torres!" Yang said as they all walked out of the locker room toward the bar down the street.

XXXXXX

Emerald City Bar was in full swing with doctors from the hospital crowding every corner. It seemed to be the main hang out for doctors from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Callie even noticed hot doctor Sloan standing by the bar, and she even saw Dr. Bailey getting her gin and tonic. Callie was especially surprised to see the chief of surgery, Richard Webber, sitting at the bar with his head of neurosurgery, Derek Shepherd. It seemed that everyone from intern to chief of surgery crowded that bar after they had ended their shifts.

"Hey can I get two beers, and five tequila shots." Callie asked the guy behind the bar.

"New interns huh? First shift is over right?"

"Yes,"

"I'm Joe and this is my bar welcome."

"Thanks, I'm Callie Torres and I'm sure we will be getting to know each other very well."

"Looking forward to it Callie. I'll get those drinks for you."

"Thanks," she waited patiently by the bar for her drinks to come. When Joe came back he had everything ready for her.

"What'd you say your name was again I'm sorry I see a lot of people in here all the time."

"Callie Torres."

"Torres, the shoulder girl?"

"Uh what?"

"The bombshell intern who fixed Arizona's shoulder?"

"Oh yeah I guess that's me."

"You're legendary kid, no intern has ever been that bold way to go!"

"How did you hear about that?"

"I told him." Arizona Robbins said as she walked over to Callie and Joe behind the bar. "Let me buy you a drink for fixing my shoulder."

"Okay,"

"What's your poison intern?" Arizona asked jokingly.

"Whiskey,"

"Jack Daniels or Southern Comfort?" Arizona asked.

"Southern Comfort." Callie said confidently.

"Two shots of SoCo Joe." He poured them the two shots and they took them quickly. Callie looked over at her friends who had just gotten their drinks. Jules was motioning Callie to come back to the table, but the brunette just shook her head. "I think your interns want you to go back to them." Arizona said slyly.

"I know,"

"Then go,"

"No I'm good, unless you want me to go."

"I wouldn't have bought you a drink if I wanted you to go away so quickly."

"Right,"

"So tell me Calliope, how did you get so good with shoulders?" Arizona asked after they each had two more shots of Southern Comfort Whiskey.

"I was an athlete growing up and I kept hurting my shoulders so my doctor taught me how to pop them back so I wouldn't have to see him every time I dislocated it."

"I see,"

"Well, you did really well. Not many interns would have done that on their first day, you have a lot of balls kid."

"Thanks,"

"Orthopedics has to be your specialty."

"It's never really entered my mind, I've always wanted to go into neuro."

"No way, it's gonna be ortho I can tell."

"What makes you so sure Dr. Robbins?"

"It's a gift I have. I have correctly placed every intern into their specialty since I was an intern, it's kind of like my sixth sense."

"Really now, let's put it to the test then shall we?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"Okay bring it on Torres."

"Meredith Grey," Callie pointed to her friend at their table.

"Neuro, her and shep have a thing…next?"

"Cristina Yang,"

"Cardio, she's way too hardcore for anything else…next?"

"Alex Karev,"

"Peds with me, he's tough on the outside, but on the inside he's got a heart of gold and wants to help children."

"I think you're going to be mistaken on that one, but okay if you think so. How about my friend Jules Adams?"

"Hmm, she's a little bit hard to read, but I'm gonna go with trauma. She's brilliant, she doesn't know it yet, but she can think on her feet and she's got a great mind for it. I've seen her in action and she's going to be amazing at trauma."

"Wow, you seem very sure of yourself Dr. Robbins."

"Like I said Torres, it's a gift I have."

"Maybe I'll give ortho a shot."

"You definitely should people are already talking about you."

"Oh god," Callie became very embarrassed.

"Don't worry Torres it's only good things I'm sure you'll impress everyone as much as you have impressed me."

"I hope so," Arizona put her hand on Callie's. The intern was shocked at how much electricity she felt when the blonde touched her.

"Don't be worried, internship is hard but everyone gets through it and survives it. You'll do great I promise, and I am here if you need someone to talk to or drink with." Callie smiled.

"Thanks,"

"You just have to remember that all of the doctors you look up to now were there once, and deep down they know what you are going through. Just relax and it'll work itself out."

"Okay I will try,"

"Good,"

Callie and Arizona took their last shot together, and then the intern said goodbye to the resident and walked back to her friends. She was really happy to know that besides being beautiful Dr. Robbins was actually a cool person to talk to, and an even better person to drink with. So far everything she had hoped for out of Seattle was beginning to happen. She was having a lot of fun and meeting a lot of cool people she really liked. Callie was really starting to find her edge and just hoped that more and more people at the hospital would notice that she was talented.

XXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	3. The Lovely Rumor Mill

A/N: You guys didn't review a lot for my second chapter which really makes me sad :( I'm already sick and now and I'm sad which doesn't make me feel any better. So maybe if I get some more reviews I'll feel better, just saying ;)

XXXXXXXXX

Callie loved every second of being a doctor. She got to help people, like actually save lives which made her feel better than she had ever felt. She had even been the one to watch out for out of all the interns in her class. Cristina Yang was big competition, but Callie still had a small edge over the other doctor. All of the attendings and residents were noticing how well she was doing, especially in orthopedics. Even the head of ortho could tell that she had some real talent, and he always requested her when he needed an intern on a case.

Everything was going extremely well for Callie except for the burning desire to be around Arizona Robbins. She didn't understand why she was having all these feelings for the resident, but she couldn't help them and they weren't going away. Every time the peds surgeon was around she felt some sort of electricity go through her. She felt like she would explode if she went two days without seeing the blonde, it was starting to mess with her mind.

"Dude Cal! Guess what I just found out!" Jules yelled into her ear. They were at their regular lunch spot in the basement.

"What Jules?"

"Robbins is a lesbian." Callie spit up her drink.

"What?"

"Robbins you know that peds surgeon you've been talking to a lot, well she's gay."

"No she's not." Callie said.

"You didn't know that Torres?" Yang asked.

"No she's not guys god calm down."

"Yes she is Callie. I saw her kissing some girl outside of Joe's last night." Alex said

"It must have been someone else, because if she was a lesbian I would know it."

Callie stormed off from her friends and headed for some peace and quiet. She really had no idea if Arizona Robbins was a lesbian or not, but she did not want to find out. It wasn't her place to ask Arizona or even think about the peds surgeon being gay. Callie wandered around until she found an on call room that wasn't locked. She opened the door and jumped straight into the bed. After screaming into the pillow she finally laid her head down.

"What's got you so upset Calliope?" She was shaken out of her mood when she heard Arizona's voice. This time it wasn't her imagination messing with her, she actually could hear Arizona Robbins.

"People won't shut the fuck up." Arizona smiled, but Callie couldn't see it. The blonde jumped down from the top bunk and pulled a chair close to the bottom bunk where Callie was sitting.

"Tell me about it. The rumor mill at this hospital really surprises me sometimes."

"Yeah me too."

"So what are people saying about you?" Callie shook her head.

"Not me,"

"Then why are you so upset about people talking about other people?"

"They are talking about you." Callie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I see,"

"It's terrible."

"Trust me Calliope; it's nothing I haven't heard a hundred times before."

"Somehow I doubt you've heard this rumor." Arizona laughed

"Lay it on me, what are they saying this time." Callie breathed a sigh of exhaustion.

"They're saying that you're a lesbian." Arizona burst out laughing and it made Callie laugh a little because she thought it was such a ridiculous concept. Finally Arizona calmed down and Callie shrugged her shoulders at the blonde. "It's crazy right? It makes me mad that people make up such crazy stuff and then gossip about it all over the place."

"Calliope, that isn't made up."

"What?"

"I am gay, I like women." Callie gave Arizona an interesting look.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I am a lesbian."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Calliope."

"Okay,"

"Please tell me you're not freaked out by this, because I like you and I want to maintain this friendship we have."

"No I'm not freaked out by it, I'm totally down with gay people I swear." Arizona laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I wouldn't want you to think I had a secret lesbian crush on you."

"Oh you don't?" Callie joked.

"Haha Torres, you're funny." Both women didn't say anything for a little while. Little did each of them know they both had small crushes on the other, but were too scared to admit it to themselves or each other. "I have to go Calliope, when is your shift over?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Right you're an intern, damn um never mind then I'll see you at work tomorrow then."

"What?"

"Nothing I was just gonna see if you wanted to come over tonight and hang out. I don't really feel like going to Joe's so I was just going to go home maybe cook some dinner and watch a movie." Callie hesitated, but slowly smiled.

"Will there be wine involved with this dinner and movie night?" Arizona smirked.

"Wine is essential for my survival so yes there will be wine involved."

"Okay, I will see what I can do to get the night off."

"Great, let me know if you can come."

"How do I get to your place?"

"It's the building right across the street from the hospital. The red brick building, you'll see my name by the number that buzzes my apartment."

"Perfect,"

"Hopefully I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, hopefully." Arizona grabbed her lab coat and then left the on call room.

XXXXXXX

Callie found Bailey looking over a chart by the nurse's station. She had no idea how her resident would like the fact that she had to leave work early, but seeing as Bailey and Arizona were friends it might be okay if Callie left a little to see the peds surgeon.

"Dr. Bailey can I ask you something?" Callie asked timidly.

"Yes,"

"Is there any way I can leave early tonight. I have something I need to do."

"Dinner at Arizona's house isn't something urgently important Torres."

"I know," Bailey rolled her eyes at her intern.

"If you can get one of your little friends to stay for you then you can leave."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey!" Callie exclaimed. She ran off in hopes of finding someone who could work for her. To her luck she found Jules standing by the nurse's station outside of the plastics wing talking to Dr. Sloan. "Jules! I need to talk to you!" The red head looked embarrassed.

"Excuse me for a second," She said to Dr. Sloan. She and Callie walked down the hall a little. "What Cal, can't you see that we were totally flirting back there."

"I know I know, but I need your help."

"With what?" Callie breathed in a deep breath.

"Arizona wants me to go over to her house tonight and hang out, but I work until tomorrow. Bailey told me that if I got one of you guys to cover for me I could go. Can you PLEASE cover me I know you're off tonight, but I really need you to do this for me! PLEASE Jules I'm begging you!" Jules sighed.

"You mean lesbian Arizona peds surgeon Robbins?" Callie nodded vigorously. Jules looked over at Mark Sloan who was still standing by the nurse's station waiting for her to return. Jules smirked at herself. "Go ask Sloan if he's staying tonight."

"Why?"

"Just go otherwise I won't help you out."

"Fine." Callie walked over to the head of plastics and smiled.

"Hi, Dr. Sloan, um my friend Jules over there she wanted to know if you're staying at the hospital tonight or if you're off." He smiled at her and she could tell immediately why Jules had such a crush on him.

"Tell Jules that if she's staying tonight then I am as well." Callie beamed and walked back over to her friend.

"Sloan says that if you're staying overnight then he is as well." Jules smiled and winked at Sloan who returned the wink.

"Goody, then I will stay tonight and you can go on your peds surgeons date."

"It's not a date Jules!" Callie yelled as she was running through the halls to find Bailey. She wanted to make sure that it was okay with her resident that they switched shifts. She finally found Bailey on the peds wing standing by the nurse's station talking to none other than Arizona Robbins.

"Dr. Bailey, Jules said she would switch with me."

"Who?"

"Adams,"

"Oh the red head right, fine yeah, you two go have fun or whatever it is you're gonna do."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey."

"Make sure you finish all your charts before you leave Torres." Bailey said and then she walked away leaving Arizona and Callie alone at the nurse's station.

"So you got the night off." Arizona said.

"Yup, my friend Jules is taking over for me tonight."

"Cool, then come by around eight okay?"

"Eight, okay perfect."

"See you then Calliope." Arizona said before she wheeled off in the opposite direction.

"See you then."

XXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	4. Dinner

A/N: Holy shit! I just watched that movie about the craigslist killer on lifetime and now I am frozen in fear and cannot go to sleep. :( Thank you so much for all your reviews last chapter that really made me want to put this up faster and it also made me feel better seeing as I'm still sick :(. Keep it up guys I really appreciate all the reviews!

XXXXXXXXX

Callie had never been so nervous. She was going over to Arizona's apartment to eat dinner and drink wine and watch a movie if that wasn't a date then Callie had no idea what was. She had been out of the dating game for a little while, her last relationship ended badly and she was scared to get back into another one. Callie had a problem, she could attract anyone easily, but keeping them was her problem. The people she dated often found it weighing that she spent more time with medicine than them and that ultimately ended the relationship. 

Callie had no idea what to expect out of this hang out with Arizona, but she knew that there was some sort of chemistry with the blonde. Callie had never been more comfortable with someone she hardly knew, most of the time she was shy but with Arizona she was open.

She had no time to go home and change, luckily her clothes in her locker were perfectly suitable for what was planned so she didn't worry too much. She had showered in the locker room, brushed her teeth, dried her hair, and got all ready to go but it was only seven-thirty so she had some time to kill. Finally at eight o'clock she walked over to Arizona's apartment and buzzed the number that corresponded with the blonde's apartment.

"Hey Arizona it's Callie," she waited patiently for the blonde to answer.

"Hey come on up the doors open. 5F."

"Okay," she heard the door buzz open and walked up the stairs. She finally got to 5F and took one last deep breath before she opened the door to the blonde's apartment. Callie immediately loved Arizona's place. The walls were covered in pictures and everything had such a soft feel to it, almost the opposite of the way Callie had her apartment. "Hey," Callie said.

"I'm in the kitchen Calliope come on in." Arizona called. Callie walked through the foyer and into the main living area and to her left she saw the blonde in the kitchen.

"Hey, I brought this just in case we ran out." Callie said handing Arizona the bottle of wine she forced Meredith into bringing her when she went home. Arizona took it gently.

"This looks good. Would you like me to pour you a glass?"

"I'll wait until dinner thanks. What are you making it smells amazing."

"My mom gave me this recipe for chicken parmesan. I hope you like it." Callie took a seat at the bar across from where the resident was cooking.

"I love chicken parmesan, it's one of my favorite foods actually."

"Mine too," Arizona beamed as she looked up from the oven. "It should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Good," Arizona began to pour a glass of wine for herself, without even asking she poured Callie one as well. That would have bothered the intern, but Callie felt comfortable with not being asked which really surprised her. The blonde moved toward the couch and motioned for Callie to sit next to her. "How's the shoulder feeling?"

"A lot better, but it still hurts a little."

"You really shouldn't be working, you should be resting."

"I know, but I have to work. I am going to be an attending in less than six months so I need to work."

"Oh yeah, have you thought about where you're going to work once you become an attending?" Arizona looked away, but turned back with a smile.

"Chief Webber offered me the head of peds position once I become an attending so I should be staying in Seattle."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah I'm glad to be staying here, because honestly I would hate to have to start over again."

"I definitely understand that feeling."

"How is your internship going, Miranda isn't riding you too hard is she?"

"No Bailey is cool and I've been thrown a lot of ortho cases which I really love. You were right orthopedics is definitely my strong suit. It comes so naturally like I already know what to do half the time, and the other half I figure out pretty quickly." Arizona smiled.

"It's a good feeling to know you're excellent at something right away huh?"

"Yeah it's really exhilarating and I feel like I am learning a lot." Arizona thought back to when she was an intern. She loved every second of being a doctor and learning everything there was to know about surgery. It wasn't until later on in the game that she learned about the cons to behind being an accomplished surgeon.

"Internship is hell, but once you get through it you'll be thankful that you didn't give up. Trust me, I was ready to leave the program a few times, but sticking with it was the best decision I have ever made."

"You almost quit? That doesn't sound like you Arizona." The blonde sighed and finished her wine.

"Yeah well, I had a hard time adjusting to the crazy life interns and residents live. People say that they understand what we go through as young doctors, but the only people who really have any clue are doctors who have gone through it themselves. Nobody else has any idea what kind of stress and pressure goes into learning how to save lives. It's fucking exhausting."

"It definitely is. I thought this was going to be a piece of cake because I was top of my class in medical school. Ha! I was so wrong! Everyday people ask me all sorts of shit which I have no idea what the answer is. I feel like I am going through medical school all over again, it's mind altering."

"Welcome to the life Dr. Torres."

Arizona said as she patted Callie's knee affectionately. Callie sucked in a deep breath of air, she couldn't help that Arizona made her really nervous. The blonde had to get up when the timer on the oven went off and she had to get the chicken out. Callie silently hated that Arizona had to leave, but she knew that the dinner was something that couldn't be ignored for too long. The intern's eyes followed the blonde to the kitchen where she watched as Arizona bent down to retrieve the chicken. Callie couldn't ignore the fact that Arizona had a really sexy body hidden under all those layers of clothing.

"See something you like Torres?" Arizona said smirking, this brought Callie out of her trance.

"What, oh no, sorry I was um…looking at your walls they are like really nice." Arizona laughed.

"Whatever you say Calliope." Arizona felt inwardly elated, she knew that Callie was checking her out. She couldn't help but think that maybe she and Callie had a shot at something romantic.

"What I like your walls they are really nice."

"I am sure you were just looking at my walls."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know you were checking me out."

"And what if I was?"

"I would be flattered." Arizona tried to hold in her excitement over the fact that Callie was checking her out.

"So tell me something I don't know about you Arizona?" Callie asked completely changing the subject. The blonde caught onto this obvious attempt to avoid the conversation they both really wanted to talk about but couldn't.

"I'm not named after the state, I'm named after a battleship."

"The USS Arizona, the ship that was bombed at Pearl Harbor."

"Yeah that's the one."

"So why were you named after it?"

"My grandfather was serving on the USS Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor. He saved nineteen men before he drowned, and pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice."

"What does your father do?"

"He's a coronel in the Marine Corps."

"I see,"

"It took us a long time to get to where we are now, but my father and I are very close and I love him and respect him more than anything." Callie nodded she knew what it was like to love and a respect a father as much as Arizona did.

"Is he okay with you being a lesbian? Since I know it's not really something the Marine Corps tolerates."

"Well, my family is very traditional, but I am his daughter and he accepted me because he loves me. He's taken a lot of heat for it, but he loves me and that's the most important thing to him."

"He seems like a great man Arizona."

"He is,"

"Do you have any siblings or is it just you?"

"I have a sister her name is Alexandra and I had a brother, Aaron."

"Had?"

"He died in Iraq."

"Oh I'm so sorry,"

"He died protecting his country so I couldn't be more proud of him."

"I see,"

"We were twins so it was very hard to lose him, but he died for a good reason and I will always admire him for that."

"Your family sounds very accomplished."

"Tell me about your family Calliope."

"Well, my dad Carlos owns a string of businesses in Miami and my mom, Maria, is a stay at home mom. I have one sister named Aria, and she's in college studying law."

"A doctor and a soon-to-be lawyer your parents must be very proud."

"Yeah they are. My parents didn't have much growing up so they wanted us to have every opportunity they didn't. I wouldn't be where I am now without them."

"They sound like good people."

"They are, sometimes they have their moments but what family doesn't you know?"

"Exactly." Callie looked at her phone to check the time. It said 11:55 and she knew she had to go, because she had to be at the hospital early the next day.

"It's getting pretty late Arizona I should get going." Arizona looked at her watch.

"Holy crap yeah it is, I have a surgery at eight tomorrow."

"Then why didn't you kick me out earlier?" Arizona smiled.

"I wanted you to stay Calliope." Callie laughed and gathered all her things.

"Thanks for having me over, I hope we can do this again your cooking is really good."

"Thank you. I definitely want to do this again."

"How about an early coffee slash breakfast before your surgery?"

"That sounds lovely Calliope, how about seven?"

"Cool, come over and I'll make you breakfast."

"Alright give me your address and I'll get directions." Callie wrote down her address on a piece of paper for Arizona. The blonde smiled when she picked up the piece of paper.

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

"Thank you for dinner Arizona." Callie hugged the blonde and kissed her affectionately on the cheek before leaving the apartment. She walked down the stairs quickly, when she got to the door of the building she saw that it was raining. For once the rain didn't bother Callie and she smiled ready to face the weather.

"Calliope wait!" Arizona called from her fire escape. Callie looked up and saw the blonde running down the stairs and then crashing toward her. The blonde fell into her and before Callie had anytime to even focus on what was happening her lips were clasped with Arizona's.

At the beginning it was a heated kiss which then turned soft and affectionate like a first kiss should be. It was slow and tender, and Callie could feel every nerve ending in her body tingle. It was in that moment that she knew this wasn't some random kiss with someone who didn't mean anything to her, this was a kiss that turned her whole world upside down. This kiss with Arizona showed her that the peds resident was someone she wanted to kiss every day for the rest of her life.

Callie and Arizona both had to catch their breath so they released. Arizona was still holding onto the intern and it rained on them without either of them even noticing.

"If you get me sick Arizona Robbins I will kill you." Callie said jokingly to ease the tension.

"Then we will be sick together." Arizona said as she let go of the intern and walked backwards back into her apartment building.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow morning?" Callie called to her.

"Of course, I'll see you bright and early Torres."

"Okay!" Callie called back to her, but she didn't think the blonde could hear her because she was already in the building.

XXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Unexpected Surprises

A/N: OKAY! Had the fucking creepiest experience at work today…got hit on by two creepy guys who asked me if I have a boyfriend and when I said yes they were like…oh so you don't want any black in your life? WTF! I am barely eighteen jesus guys! Anyways this is an early update, but chances are I won't be sleeping much tonight so help me feel better (and less creeped out) by reviewing. :)

XXXXXXXXX

Callie couldn't believe what had happened. Arizona kissed her, hell just knowing that Arizona liked her was beyond imaginable to the intern. Callie had never felt that way about a woman before, but she didn't care. She knew from that kiss that she was already in love with Arizona. Callie knew from the moment she met the resident that she was going to be different. Callie had no idea that it would move this quickly, but she couldn't help the way she was feeling or the comfort she felt when Arizona was around her.

Callie pulled up to her driveway of the town home she shared with Jules. She was surprised to see Jules' care there because she was supposed to be working with Callie, but she didn't care. Callie was happier that her best friend was there so she could tell her what had happened with Arizona. Callie found her friend in the kitchen drinking wine.

"Hey Cal how was your peds surgeons date?"

"It wasn't a date Jules, and why are you home aren't you supposed to be me for the night?"

"Bailey let me go home when she found Mark and I in the on call room."

"Oh god you whore,"

"Yeah whatever enough about me, how did it go with the peds surgeon?" Callie smiled.

"It went well," Jules rolled her eyes.

"What happened, I've known you for years Calliope Iphegnia Torres I know that face. What happened with Robbins?"

"She kissed me!" Jules spit up some of her wine.

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious Jules! It was so romantic she ran down the fire escape and kissed me. She's coming over for breakfast tomorrow so you better be on your best behavior or not even here at all."

"Oh I'm going to be here, but I can't promise to be on my best behavior."

"I'll kill you."

"So she's coming over tomorrow morning?" Callie nodded when she saw her phone vibrate to signal that she had a text message. Before Callie could even think twice about it Jules had already snatched the phone and read the text: _Calliope, I had a great time tonight. I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning. Sleep well beautiful- AZ. _Jules smiled and handed her friend the phone to read the text. Callie looked up at her friend when she was done. "Someone really likes this girl."

"You don't even know Jules."

"Well, I for one think it's great and I am happy for you, and now I am off to bed so good night!" Jules kissed her friends cheek and skipped off to bed.

XXXXXXX

Arizona was sitting on her couch when she heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table. It was a text from Callie and she smiled when she read it. _I had fun too Arizona, your lips taste lovely btw. I hope I get to taste them again tomorrow. See you in the morning, good night –C _

Arizona was going to answer the text when an unexpected name flashed upon her caller ID. She hesitantly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby I just got back into town and I'm coming over. I'll see you in five minutes."

"Wait, Kara no I have an early surgery tomorrow." Arizona said, but it was too late Kara had already hung up the phone and Arizona knew it was too late she was going to be there in a few minutes. Arizona waited in the kitchen for the buzzer to sound indicating Kara was there. It never came though, instead she heard a knocking at her door and Arizona knew who it was immediately. The blonde made her way over to the door slowly. She braced herself for what was going to happen, and she opened the door for Kara.

"Hey Kara," Arizona said.

"Baby, I missed you." She wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and held her close. Arizona hesitated, but relaxed in Kara's arms. "Hi," Kara said slowly.

"Hi, how was your trip?"

"Amazing honey I wish you could've been with me. I loved every second of it."

"Yeah I bet it sounds fantastic."

"How have things been in Seattle without me?"

"A lot has changed. We talked about this before you left."

"Arizona, are you still upset? It's been a month honey, and I want us to start over fresh this time."

"It's not that simple. We have grown apart and you know that."

"Arizona listen to me please, we have been together for two years. Just because we both work a lot doesn't mean that we have to end our relationship. I love you more than anything in the world. You mean everything to me baby, please just give us another chance."

"It's not that simple Kara, I need to move on with my life without you in it." Kara moved closer to the blonde and touched her cheek.

"Please don't say that Arizona, I know you don't mean it."

"Kara, I have an early surgery tomorrow can we please just drop it. I don't want to fight and I don't think you should be here right now either."

"Where am I going to go, I kind of live here remember?"

"No you don't. You packed all your shit before you left. I don't want to fight I have a lot on my plate right now. Jesus why are you even here? Go to your sisters, or to your mom's just get away from me I can't handle it right now." Kara wrapped her arms around Arizona and waited until the peds surgeon relaxed.

"I know you love me, and I'm not leaving you. I know you don't want to see me which is completely understandable, but I love you and we deserve a second chance at happiness." Arizona sighed, she was done fighting with Kara all she wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm going to bed, if you want to join me you can. I just really need some sleep before my surgery tomorrow okay?" Kara nodded and unpacked some pajamas from her suitcase. Arizona climbed into bed, and Kara followed her wrapping her arms around the peds surgeon. Arizona felt awkward with Kara there, she already missed Callie, but having Kara there did bring back some good memories. Finally, the blonde relaxed into Kara's arms and she fell asleep.

XXXXXX

"You have to stop freaking out Cal."

"I can't help it Jules, you know how I get."

"Yeah I do and it's annoying. Arizona is coming over for breakfast and coffee, you don't even know if it's a date so stop over analyzing everything."

"Come on Jules cut me a little bit of slack here. I really like this girl and I want everything to be perfect so sue me for trying to make everything go as smoothly as possible."

"Fine, I love you and you're crazy you know that right?" Callie nodded. "Okay, I'm going to the hospital. I'll see you later let me know how it goes okay?" She kissed her friends cheek and left the town house. Callie breathed a sigh of relief. Now that Jules wasn't there to bug her, the intern could get everything together in peace without hearing how obsessive she was being.

When seven o'clock came around Callie got nervous. She didn't know if Arizona was the type of person who was always on time or fashionably late. By the time seven-fifteen came Callie couldn't take her eyes off her cell phone hoping that Arizona would call her or at least shoot her a text explaining why she was so late. Callie continued to wait for Arizona. She called her and texted her but the blonde's phone only went to voicemail and there was no reply to any of her texts. By seven forty-five Callie was infuriated. She knew she was stood up, but she didn't think Arizona was the type of person who would stand someone up without even calling or letting them know that something came up.

Callie put all the food she had prepared into the fridge and grabbed her things. She was so mad she could have killed someone, but she didn't let it show. All she wanted to do at that point was to go to work and have some sort of medical issue that stole her attention for the day. When Callie saw Jules at the hospital she ignored her friend's questions, and continued on with her work without talking to anyone. She didn't have the time or the patience to deal with anyone so she shut herself up in the research library to do some reading and clear her head.

XXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Avalon High

A/N: I know it gets all confusing at the end, but Avalon High is a book I read (one of my favorites actually) about a girl named Ellie who falls for this guy, Will Wagner. Jules calls Will, A. William Wagner, because that's how it is written in their school directory when Ellie firsts looks him up. So, in conclusion: A. William Wagner and Will Wagner are the same person. So I will often have Jules refer to Arizona as either of the two so don't get confused when you read it :) Oh and Jennifer Gold and Lance are also characters in the book as well and they might be mentioned too. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Happy reading and remember to review :)

XXXXXXXX

Arizona expected to see Kara back at work, but she didn't think that it would be the new topic for the hospital's rumor mill. Everyone had known that they were together, except Callie, and Arizona had really hoped that she wouldn't find out. To Arizona, Callie had been new and excited, she was a breath of fresh air for the blonde resident, but sometimes Arizona had thought about Kara and had missed her a little. They were best friends, but the falling out of their relationship lead Arizona to believe otherwise. Everything was different and the blonde really hoped that Callie would remain the constant in her ever-changing dramatic life.

Arizona left the OR where- she had successfully saved a kid's life by performing very much needed surgery- in hopes of finding Callie and apologizing for skipping their breakfast date. Arizona had completely forgotten about going to the intern's house when she saw all the missed calls and texts the intern had left on her cell phone. Arizona felt very ashamed of herself, but seeing as Kara had come back unexpectedly made Arizona forget everything that was supposed to be important to her. Arizona's ex seemed to mess with everything in huge way that it almost made Arizona sick.

Arizona was roaming the halls of the hospital aimlessly looking for Callie, but couldn't find the intern anywhere. It wasn't like the blonde to go hunting for women, but she really desperately wanted to talk to Callie so she was on the hunt this time. She found Jules Adams standing by a nurse's station looking of a patients chart and walked over to her.

"Have you seen Calliope?" She asked the intern. The red head looked up surprised to see Arizona Robbins talking to her.

"No, but if I had I don't think I would tell you anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because she's pretty pissed off at you Dr. Robbins,"

"Yeah I would expect her to be so, but if you do see her can you tell her that I'm looking for her so I can apologize for skipping out on her this morning?"

"I'll tell her, but I don't think she's going to want to hear it. She was really looking forward to seeing you and you just bailed. If I was you I would back off and give her some space to cool down."

"Or maybe I will just find her and apologize right now." Arizona was confident that the intern was going to back down, but was shocked when Jules didn't.

"I've known Callie for a long time. She doesn't need a knight in shining armor right now. She needs time to process what is happening between you two by taking time to think. Leave her alone Robbins or it'll be me you'll have to deal with."

"Are you threatening me intern?"

"No, I'm just stating the facts out for you. Don't go near her for a while do you understand?"

"Whatever," Arizona finally decided that she didn't want to fight. She just wanted to find Callie and tell her how she felt so she just let the intern think she'd won and walk away, which is exactly what Jules did. Seconds later Kara walked up to her out of nowhere and smiled.

"Hey," Kara said happily.

"Hi," Arizona sounded agitated.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me back at work so soon?"

"It's not always all about you Kara." Kara rolled her eyes and noticed that Derek Shepherd was walking over to them.

"Care bear it's good to see you back. How was your trip?" Kara gushed.

"It was fantastic shep! I loved every freaking second of it. I wish I could have stayed longer."

"You're lucky, not many residents have the power to up and leave for three months and then return to their residency without missing a beat."

"Yeah, well you know. I'm one of a kind."

"As you are," Arizona rolled her eyes again and walked away from them. Derek caught onto this and gave her a somber look. "She still hasn't forgiven you has she?" Kara shook her head. Derek put his hand on her arm. "It's okay Kara, she'll come around." The dark haired resident shrugged her shoulders.

"I betrayed her with one of our best friends. It's not something that's easily forgivable."

"I know, but you just have to understand that she may not forgive you and that is something you're going to have to accept." Kara narrowed her eyes.

"What about the 'oh, she'll come around' bit you just gave me a few seconds ago." Derek laughed and squeezed her arm affectionately.

"Well, I was trying to be supportive. I know she feels betrayed and I really wish we hadn't done what we did, but in that moment Kara, you were all I was thinking about." Kara's smiled faded slightly.

"But it's her I love Derek. I mean I love you as a best friend, but I am in love with her."

"I know, and that's why you have to go get her back."

"And you're going to be okay?" Derek smiled.

"I have no choice but to be okay so yes, I'll be fine. Go get your girl care bear." Kara kissed his check and was off in the direction Arizona had gone.

XXXXX

It seemed that everyone in the whole hospital was looking for Callie, but of course she didn't want to be found which made it hard to find her. Jules searched all of the spots they had discovered together on long shifts, but still Callie was not in any of them. Jules had even checked all of the bathrooms and all the lounges on the surgical floor. It wasn't until she gave up and walked up the stairs to the dermatology center of the hospital that she found Callie.

"There you are man, I've been looking everywhere for you." Callie looked up at her with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, I've been in my world today."

"Yeah, I can tell. Are you in the same world as before when you shut me out to go to the research library to study?"

"Yup, but then I got over studying and decided to come here. Meredith told me that she and Cristina come here when they want to escape." Jules slid next to her friend on the couch and touched her arm.

"Arizona is looking for you." Callie looked at her.

"That's exactly why I am shutting myself up in the dermatology wing. I can't stand seeing her Jules, I don't want to cuss at her or something."

"Is this like that book you read where that girl spent all her free time floating on a raft in her pool to escape the fact that she loved a boy who had a girlfriend?" Callie laughed a little. She was surprised that Jules was referencing Avalon High, her favorite book to her.

"This is nothing like that Jules."

"Mhm, so you're nothing like Ellie Harrison who happens to be in love with someone who she knows she can't get?"

"First of all, Arizona did kiss me which would make me nothing like Ellie because I did get the girl."

"And you're telling me that A. William Wagner didn't kiss Elaine Harrison at the end of the book?" Callie was very surprised at how Jules knew this.

"You read Avalon High?" Jules nodded. "Fine, I guess this is my version of floating on the raft okay, happy?"

"See, I know you. So tell me Calliope Iphigenia Torres, what's the real reason behind you hiding in the dermatology wing?" Callie sighed.

"I don't want to see Arizona. I don't want to tell her that I'm super pissed off at her for ditching me this morning, and I certainly don't want to tell her that I could very much be in love with her after just one kind of date and one amazing kiss." Jules sighed.

"More like Ellie than you think Callie." The brunette laughed.

"So would that make Arizona Will Wagner in this version of my life?" Jules nodded. "Well, I always imagined Arizona as Jennifer Gold, but I guess she could work as Will."

"Well, she has to be Will, because Ellie and Jennifer didn't run off together remember?" Callie sighed.

"I love you Jules." Callie felt a lot better to have her friend there talking about their favorite book. It brought her away from thinking about Arizona.

"Love you too Callie. Now really, are you going to shut yourself up in derm all day or what?"

"I guess not, I was waiting until Bailey paged me to be honest."

"She's in surgery with Meredith and Cristina."

"Lucky them,"

"Yeah well, I guess. Some new ortho resident came back from vacation today and I hear she has some drama with your A. William Wagner." Callie looked up at her.

"What drama and what resident?"

"From what I've heard this resident and Arizona were in a relationship and now she's back to win Arizona over again. I think she cheated on Arizona and that's why they broke up before the resident went on vacation."

"Oh,"

"I don't know the whole story Callie. You should probably ask Arizona about it."

"Then if Arizona is Will Wagner then this resident must be Jennifer Gold who cheated on Will, with Lance, Will's best friend. Who is Arizona's best friend?" Callie blurted out after thinking all this aloud to herself

"Whoa Callie slow down, I don't know if this resident cheated on Arizona with her best friend. It could've been anyone really."

"I have a feeling it was Arizona's best friend. Who is Arizona's best friend in the hospital?" Jules thought for a moment.

"Mark," she said slowly.

"Mark Sloan, your new boyfriend?" Jules nodded slowly. "I have to go talk to him."

With that Callie left Jules sitting in the dermatology wing. She needed to get to the bottom of what had happened before anyone had tried to explain it. For some reason, Callie felt like she needed to know what was going on so she could understand why Arizona had stood her up for breakfast that morning.

XXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Daggers

A/N: So I went camping with a bunch of my friends from student government, and that was cool and all but I am REALLY happy to be home. I wrote this before I left so here you guys go. Not a lot of reviews last chapter which made me sad so hopefully this one gets more reviews, but who's counting anyways :) happy reading everyone!

XXXXXXX

Callie had trouble finding Mark Sloan. He seemed to be nowhere, but everyone she had talked to said he was still in the hospital. Although he was very misunderstood, he was a sensitive man that people often overlooked due to his actions. Callie wasn't about to be one of those people. She knew that Mark and Arizona were close and she wanted to get to know him, because he played an important part of her life that she didn't want to admit. Him being the boyfriend of her best friend automatically forced them to at least be decent to one another, but other than that Callie didn't know Mark Sloan at all.

She finally found Mark Sloan sitting by himself in an observation gallery. There was no surgery going on underneath them, but Callie sat a few seats away from him anyway. He looked up at her when he heard her come in but he didn't say anything. Callie thought he must have been deep in thought, and she figured that she better let him speak first. She sat quietly for a few minutes before he finally spoke to her.

"I come here sometimes when I need to think." He said neutrally if he was holding emotion in his voice then it wasn't easy for him to hide it. Callie sighed and looked him. It wasn't hard to tell that he was troubled.

"I know that feeling," he looked at her and smiled. He could tell that she was very trustworthy and he liked that about her.

"Do you ever feel like you're in the wrong place at the wrong time?" he asked her.

"I always do,"

"It's weird to feel like this. I am an accomplished plastic surgeon, but I still feel like I was meant to do something else."

"Welcome to my life Dr. Sloan." He looked at her.

"You can call me Mark you know."

"I don't think that would be appropriate seeing as I'm an intern and you're an attending."

"Do you always do what others tell you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" Callie sighed.

"Because it's expected of me."

"I see, well as your superior I expect you to call me Mark." Callie laughed lightly to herself.

"Not in front of others okay?" Mark nodded.

"So how did your date with Arizona go?" he asked her out of the blue.

"She kissed me and then bailed on me for breakfast when I invited her over."

"Oh, well the kiss is a good thing, and the bailing that's normal." Callie raised an eyebrow at him. "Arizona, is a complete mental case; she is so focused on her career right now that she often forgets that she made plans with someone. Something must have been on her mind that made her forget. Give her a break she's just dealing with a lot of shit right now."

"Like the fact that her ex-girlfriend showed up out of thin air?" Callie asked expecting an honest answer from Mark.

"How do you know about Kara?"

"Aren't you the reason they broke up in the first place?" Mark gave her a quizzical look.

"What did you hear?"

"That Arizona walked in on you and Kara having sex."

"Whoever you got your information from is misinformed."

"So it wasn't you?" Mark shook his head.

"No, she walked in on Kara and Derek in their bed."

"Dr. Shepherd, the neuro guy?" Mark nodded. "So it wasn't you and Kara?"

"No, it was Derek. I would never do that to Arizona."

"I see, well that changes a lot of things."

"I'm sorry you were misled Callie, but to clear the air it was Derek that Kara was fooling around with not me. I would never do that to someone I care about so deeply." Callie smiled.

"You're a better guy than people give you credit for Mark."

"Yeah well, people are mostly morons." They both laughed and Callie looked at him.

"How did you and Arizona become such good friends?" He smiled.

"Do you want the full story?" Callie nodded, "I was in my third year of residency, and I had just gotten my new batch of interns. Arizona was among them, and I kept asking her out or to on call rooms for a little late night fun. She kept turning me down and I had no idea why. Finally she told me that she was a lesbian, and I was pretty shocked because I was the only person she told in the hospital. After that I knew she trusted me enough to keep her secret so I did everything in my power to show her that I wouldn't break her trust. She and I gradually started getting together for drinks and dinner, finally we just started doing everything together and poof here we are now."

"You seem like a really good guy Mark. I am glad you are so good to her, best friends are important I know I would die without Jules."

"Jules would die without you too Callie. She never shuts up about you, if I didn't know any better I would think she was in love with you." Callie laughed hysterically.

"Juliet Marie Adams is the straightest girl I know hands down. Her own vagina scares the living shit out of her I don't think she would ever be able to handle being with a woman."

"Yeah I know, she just cares a lot about you Callie."

"Well I care about her too, she's the sister I wish I had. If you hurt her Mark Sloan I will hurt you." He laughed and patted her knee.

"I promise I won't hurt Jules I like her a lot so far."

"Good,"

Mark and Callie sat there talking about everything. They hit it off immediately and Callie could tell that Mark was someone she was going to be great friends with. They had a lot in common and he was easy to talk to and he also happened to be a great listener which Callie loved. They were in there for quite some time when someone unexpected walked into the gallery interrupting their conversation.

"Mark there you are! God! Your girlfriend is frickin nuts and Kara is driving me fucking crazy. Let's plot ways to make her life living hell so she'll go back to Europe and never come back!" Arizona sat next to Mark on his other side and didn't notice Callie until she cleared her throat. Arizona was shocked to see the intern, but smiled at her. "Calliope, what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Having a good chat with Mark over here," Arizona shot him a worried look.

"Don't worry Zone, I haven't said anything too dangerous." She now gave Callie the worried glance.

"He's been a good boy I promise." Callie and Mark looked at each other and smirked. Arizona glared at both of them and Mark finally got the hint.

"Okay ladies, I'll leave you be. Callie, are we still on for Joe's later?" Callie smiled.

"Yes, as long as you buy the first round I'm there."

"I always do, okay I'll see you later. Zone, you're welcome to join us if you'd like." The blonde nodded slowly and watched him leave the gallery. She sat there looking very flabbergasted. She was surprised at how easily Mark and Callie got along, then again, she wasn't because she knew how good of a guy Mark was.

"So you and Mark are friends?" Callie nodded.

"I like Mark a lot. He's a really good guy."

"Yeah he is,"

"Yup," Callie looked a little awkward and Arizona smiled. She liked looking at awkward Callie.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for not coming over this morning. With Kara showing up at my apartment last night and my surgery the next morning I really forgot." Callie smiled.

"It's okay Arizona. I was really mad at first, but Mark and I talked about it and he gave some good advice and I'm going to stick with it."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to relax and hear you out. He knows you well enough to know that you wouldn't bail on someone without having good reason for it."

"Yeah he's been on the other end of my skipping out on plans many times. He understands, we're surgeons, and we have a lot more going on than most people do."

"Exactly," Arizona smiled, she was so thankful that Callie forgave her.

"I would like to take you to dinner if you're up for it." Callie was happy by this invitation, but she was a little apprehensive to answer and the resident noticed. "So no dinner?" Callie looked at her nervously.

"I think you need to figure stuff out with Dr. Germaine before you and I start to get serious."

"Everything is settled with Kara, it's over. She knows, I know it, everyone knows it."

"I don't believe she does."

"How do you know?"

"Because, she's staring at us like she has daggers in her eyes."

"What?" Arizona said, she had no idea what Callie was talking about.

"Look," She pointed down to the OR where they could both see Kara and Bailey working on a surgery, and Kara was staring at them while they talked.

"Oh," Arizona looked at Kara who looked away quickly, and Callie sighed.

"She's not over you and I just don't think you are quite over her either." Arizona started to feel agitated.

"You don't know what I feel Calliope."

"It's not hard to tell, your face says it all."

"Whatever," Arizona left the gallery feeling angry. She didn't like the fact that Callie could read her so easily. She didn't like the fact that she still felt something for Kara. Everything seemed to be so confusing to her.

Callie on the other hand felt hurt, but she felt good enough to have the sense that Arizona wasn't being total honest. She liked Arizona a lot, but she had a feeling that Arizona wasn't being honest with herself and the intern didn't want to get involved with someone like that.

XXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Residency Can be Bittersweet

A/N: I had a really good dinner with my parents and best friend/ sister so this is why you guys get this early. Happy reading :)

XXXXXXX

The day had come when the interns became residents. They had been expecting this moment for a whole year, but none of them had ever anticipated actually making it through their internship. Callie among many of her intern friends was so excited to just not be any of the residents bitch anymore. Like any other day though, Callie Torres knew that she was going to a hospital to work on some sick people and hopefully save a life or two.

Callie, Jules, Meredith, Cristina and Alex all walked through the hospital doors together. They were still a little hung over from their night of partying, but they sucked it up and came to work anyways. Callie was instantly found by Bailey who was donning a new pair of dark blue scrubs that looked really good on her dark skin.

"Good morning residents. Today starts the new day of your medical career; treat it as any day, but celebrate a little." Bailey said with a smirk and walked off the bench and toward the door of the locker room.

"Wait, Dr. Bailey, we don't get our own interns?" Alex asked and Bailey laughed.

"Not until your third year Karev. We changed the protocol last year, sucks to be you doesn't it?"

"But you get to become an attending." Cristina said flat out.

"Yes, I do, now you guys understand the surgical food chain."

"That's lame!" Jules said.

"You guys should get your stuff out of here and move it to the residents lounge before the new interns arrive." Those were the new attendings last words before she left the locker room.

"Residents lounge?" Alex looked at Cristina for some answers.

"Yeah it's up on the surgical floor. I was in there once, it's really nice." They all had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Let's get out of this shit hole and see what we're working with shall we?" Jules said with the biggest smile of all.

Callie was the last to leave the locker room. She told the others that she would be up there soon and to save a space for her, of course they agreed. She sat there by herself for a while just reminiscing on the good times all of her friends shared in there getting ready for drinks or just bonding through the mutual hatred of internship. Callie knew deep down no matter how great the resident's lounge was she would always miss that locker room. Callie was thinking over everything that had happened to her as an intern when someone she least expected to see. It was Arizona Robbins the brand new peds attending and head of the department.

"Oh, hi Calliope, I didn't expect to see you in here." Callie was caught off guard.

"Oh yeah, I was just clearing my things out." Arizona sat down next to the new resident.

"I miss this place sometimes. Being an intern was the best and worst time of my life."

"Yeah, me too."

"It's the year where you really become a doctor. Everything you learn in medical school doesn't come close to the shit that you experience as an intern. All of the years of residency don't compare to how much you learn as an intern, in my own opinion of course."

"Yeah I understand that. I wouldn't trade my internship for the world."

"You chose your specialty too I heard."

"Oh yeah, you were right it's ortho."

"See, I'm gifted."

"Yeah you are," Arizona smiled softly. Callie missed seeing that smile. She missed Arizona so much, because they had barely spoken since Callie told her to figure her own stuff out.

"So how does residency feel?" Callie shrugged.

"I don't feel any different honestly."

"When attendings stop telling you to get them labs and run tests then you will feel different, I promise."

"I'm really looking forward to not being anyone's surgical bitch anymore."

"Junior residents are still surgical bitches, but they aren't the lowest man on the totem pole anymore. You can delegate all of your boring shit to your interns."

"If only we had interns."

"What?"

"Bailey told us they changed the rules and now only senior residents get interns."

"Wow, well that sucks."

"Tell me about it, I'm no bully, but I was really looking forward to not having to do any charts for a while."

"Charts are the bane of my existence, but they really do have significance. I know you've heard this speech a thousand times, but patient history is the key to the case. Always."

"Yeah I know, that's like rule number one of internship. Get the history from the patient no exceptions and you have to make sure that they don't leave a thing out or the whole case could be compromised." Arizona chuckled.

"I see Miranda taught you well,"

"Bailey was an amazing resident."

"Yeah she is, she's a good friend to have too." They sat there in silence for a while, until Arizona was paged which made Callie jump. The blonde looked down at the page and her good nature seemed to fade away. "I have to go Calliope,"

"Okay," Arizona got up off the bench and walked toward the door.

"Arizona," the blonde turned to look at the resident. "You look good in dark blue," Callie could tell that she laughed a little.

"Thanks Calliope, have a nice day." Arizona walked out of the room before Callie could even answer her.

XXXXXX

Callie was walking around the hospital trying to find something to do when she had free time. They didn't have any interns to show around so she was on her own. Everyone seemed to be running around while she was walking. Everything was going in such a fast pace and she had no energy to catch up. She was just waiting around for someone to need a resident, and she was willing to take anything at that point. It didn't matter she would've taken anything.

"Torres, I was looking for you!" Mark Sloan said as he came up behind her.

"Got anything good?" She said to him.

"Yes, but that's not why I was looking for you." He sounded serious which made Callie a little nervous. She followed him into an empty on call room.

"Mark, what's going on?"

"Arizona just told me she's leaving."

"What? I just saw her like a few hours ago. What do you mean she's leaving?"

"She's not taking the head of peds job. She's going to Hopkins to be closer to her family. They offered her an attending job."

"What!"

"She just told me."

"This is crazy, I saw her not too long ago and she was wearing her scrubs and everything."

"She just got through telling the chief."

"So she's just going to leave?" Mark nodded. "Did you try to stop her?"

"OF COURSE! I don't want my best friend to leave. She said she already had her mind made up and that she was done with Seattle. I've never seen her this upset. You have to talk to her Callie!"

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"Maybe, because she loves you! Now go make sure she doesn't leave!"

"Okay I'll try!" Callie said as she rushed out of the room in search of Arizona. She found Kara Germaine up on the pediatric floor filling out a chart. "Dr. Germaine!" the new ortho attending turned around.

"Yes, Torres."

"Have you seen Arizona?"

"No, why?"

"I need to talk to her like now."

"I haven't seen her. Have you tried her new office?"

"No, where is it?" Germaine pointed down the hall and Callie walked briskly toward the door. When she got there she knocked but heard nobody on the other side. "Arizona hey, it's me Callie. Open the door please I need to talk to you." Again, she didn't hear any response. She knocked again, but after a few minutes of nothing she decided that it was no hope and she left.

Callie searched everywhere in the hospital, but she couldn't find Arizona anywhere. After she tried the blonde's office she went to the attendings lounge with no luck. Then she tried All of the OR galleries and still Arizona was nowhere to be found. After countless searching Callie remembered somewhere that Arizona mentioned she liked to go when she needed to think. It was similar to Callie's dermatology wing for the blonde. Callie headed to the basement of the hospital and saw Arizona sitting on a gurney in her regular clothes.

"I heard you were leaving." Arizona looked up when she heard Callie's voice.

"Yeah I am."

"Why Arizona?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Calliope." The resident sat next to the blonde.

"Please tell me,"

"No, I'd rather just not talk about it." Callie sighed.

"Were you even going to say good bye to me?" Arizona's heart fell, she didn't want Callie to see her. She just wanted to make a clean break.

"It's complicated Calliope."

"I'm not stupid Arizona Robbins, I'm a doctor and I will be able to understand." The blonde chuckled. She loved how ferocious Callie could be when she wanted to be.

"I can't stay here. With Kara back and you around it's just really hard for me. I need to be away from here and start over. Please tell me you can understand that."

"I can understand, but I don't accept the idea of you walking away from us."

"From what though Calliope, we've barely spoken since you told me to get my shit together in the gallery six months ago."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't want to get hurt because you're still hung up on your ex- girlfriend."

"I'm so over Kara, I told you that. You think you know how I feel or what I want Calliope, but you barely know me and for your information I was over Kara long before she fucked Derek Shepherd."

"Then give us a chance, don't run away."

"I'm not running from anything. I'm getting a fresh start. This is a major opportunity for my career, don't make this any harder than it already is." Callie sighed; she knew she had no hope in convincing Arizona to stay at Seattle Grace.

"I hope you do well at Hopkins."

With that Callie nodded to the blonde and left the basement. It took all of her resolve not to cry in front of Arizona, so she made a clean escape before letting the tears fall. She felt like her heart was just ripped out of her chest and smashed on the floor. Callie had never felt like that before and she didn't want to feel like that ever again. It was in those tears that Callie Torres knew she was in love with someone who she would never see again.

XXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Fathers Know Best

A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I updated and I had originally planned on ending the story there, but I think it needs a better ending. Considering the fact that Callie and Arizona have come so far in their relationship they deserve a happy ending and I know all of you would agree. Happy Fourth of July and review as always! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The annoying noise of Arizona's ridiculous alarm clock went off and the sounds of Ke$ha's The Harold Song came through her speakers. She put that song on loop and wouldn't stop playing it until she went to bed. It was her crutch for the way she was feeling since leaving Seattle. Leaving her home and all the people in it was the hardest thing Arizona ever had to do.

Instead of feeling depressed like she normally did she walked down the stairs of her parents' house to find her dad sitting in the kitchen drinking his usual morning black cup of coffee. She smiled inside, since being home her relationship with her father had been stronger than ever. Arizona grabbed her mug, filled it, and quietly sat across the table from the colonel. He put his newspaper down and smiled at her, she half-heartedly returned the gesture.

"Same as yesterday Zona?" despite not being able to talk about her crappy situation since being home her dad knew something was really wrong with his daughter. She only nodded at him. "I can't keep seeing you like this, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Neither do I daddy,"

"What is it that's hurting you so badly?"

"Daddy, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Please Arizona, I want to know what's causing you so much pain." The blonde surgeon sighed

"Not a what dad, a who."

"What do you mean?"

"There's this woman in Seattle, her name is Calliope and she's perfect daddy, she's got the most beautiful brown eyes and soft black hair and her laugh it's completely infectious. She never leaves my mind and, I feel like I made a huge mistake." Mr. Robbins sighed with a little laugh that had Arizona glaring at him.

"Sorry sweetie, I just thought this was about Kara Germaine which had me a little worried." Arizona laughed.

"I always knew you didn't like her."

"Its not that, it's just that I didn't think she was good for you. I always felt like she had ulterior motives you know?"

"She did, she fucked our friend behind my back. The worst part of it was that the person was a guy, that really pissed me off the most."

"I see,"

"Whatever who cares about her, she's not the problem here."

"You're right, the problem is you." Arizona rose her eyebrows at him. "Do you feel like you made a mistake in leaving Seattle?"

"Yes," Arizona whispered.

"Then what are you still doing here? I'm sure Dr. Webber will give your job back if you called. Mark's called about a million times. Arizona, darling, Seattle is your home. You need to go back."

"Yeah, but daddy, I don't know if I can go back."

"You just don't know if you can face her again." She nodded at him. "You need to tell her how you feel before it's too late. If you don't want to lose her then you need to go there and make things right."

Before Arizona knew it she was calling Richard Webber begging for her old head of peds job which he gladly gave back to her. Then she was in the chief of surgery's office at Hopkins telling her how she was sorry for wasting her time and that she needed to go back to Seattle. Then without even thinking about it she was packing a bag for the plane ride. She said goodbye to her family and they promised to ship her things back to her and she was on the next plane back to Seattle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jules and Callie were in their apartment having margarita Monday when they heard a knock on the door. Jules was the one to get up since Callie was in her bedroom. The resident opened the door to the peds attending and was in utter shock. Arizona was dripping wet from being out in the rain and her face was ridden with remorse. Jules brought her in without a second thought and gave her a towel to dry off.

"Jules, who was at the door—"

Callie laid eyes on Arizona for the first time in months and she was speechless. They all were. Finally Jules left the apartment and told them she was going to Mark's. Callie still hadn't said a word or even moved from where she was standing. She didn't know what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Again, sorry for the forever update I'm officially reopening this story and continuing it. I have no clue where it's going, but I feel better enough to write now. Please Review!


	10. Starting Over

A/N: I have an insane life. I get busy and I fall behind, but I come back eventually. ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Callie Torres a while before she could even consider the reality she was facing. She had been wishing Arizona would return ever since her departure, and the fact that she was actually facing the blonde surgeon made her stomach revolt against her last margarita. It was as if she was living in an alternate universe that had her dreams coming true, but made her violently opposed to them actually becoming something other than a fantasy. After running to the bathroom to throw up her third margarita she felt okay enough to face Arizona once more.

When Callie re-entered her living room she found Arizona sitting on the couch looking at a photo taken of her and Jules right before they jumped out of plane, parachutes strapped to their backs and ready to experience an insane high. It had been the happiest day of Callie's life, besides kissing Arizona in front of Joe's. The resident slowly sat down on the chaise across from the blonde and eyed the picture too. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, and her smile told Arizona that it was definitely one of Callie's favorite experiences.

After some eye contact and slight hand contact Arizona felt like she had enough nerve to speak.

"I don't get to see this smile too often which is a shame." It wasn't the first thing the blonde wanted to say and she immediately felt stupid after it came out of her mouth. Callie gave her a crooked smile.

"I save that for special occasions."

"I see," Callie paused and shoved her hand through her hair. She chewed on her thumb nail which Arizona found alarming.

"What are you doing here?" Callie finally asked, Arizona was wondering when the million dollar question was going to come out. This time it was Arizona's turn to awkwardly run her hand through her hair and as she did she thought of an answer but was too afraid to admit it.

Callie couldn't bear the silence anymore and walked over to the door motioning Arizona to make a speedy exit, but the blonde just sat there. The resident became irritated with the situation, but found it oddly comforting to have Arizona sitting on her couch in silence. It wasn't long before they were sitting so close to each other that Callie could see water dripping off of Arizona's earlobe—her hair was still soppy from the rain outside.

Arizona could feel Callie's tequila laden breath on her neck and she inwardly swooned. She'd missed Callie so much it made her regret ever leaving the resident. It made her regret ever considering getting back with Kara. It made her realize she couldn't waste any more time not being with Callie. She touched the brunette's cheek and felt a warm sensation enter her body. She felt alive for the first time in many months.

"I'm sorry," she said which lead Callie to move closer and touch their foreheads together

"Be here with me," Arizona touched their lips together softly then Callie changed her angle to increase the intensity of the kiss. Sweet and innocent lead to hot and hot lead to sexy in a matter of minutes they were half naked and rushing for the bed. Finally, Arizona tore herself away from Callie's pink puckered lips and contemplated the situation. Yes, she so badly wanted to undress the resident and do naughty things to her, but she had to be reasonable. They had to have a real conversation about their feelings before things got physical otherwise nothing would ever get sorted out.

"Wait Calliope I think we should talk about some stuff." The resident's face looked confused and disappointed. The blonde sensed this and placed her hands on the brunette's hips. "I want to talk about us." Callie brightened a tiny bit and led Arizona by hand toward her bedroom. She threw the peds surgeon a pair of yoga pants, sexy underwear and a sleep shirt. Arizona changed quickly and snuck a few peeks at Callie while she changed too. They both climbed into the residents enormous bed and Callie looked at Arizona intently. The blonde reached out for the other surgeons hand and their fingers came together.

"So, I'm dying to hear your thoughts." Callie said with a smirk, Arizona smiled, she missed Callie's smirk.

"I'm being serious you know," Callie nodded. "I want us to have an actual chance this time. I want us to be together and to go on dates and to fall in love. I want a real commitment with you." The brunette nodded again, everything was coming at her quickly and she needed time to process.

"You leaving was devastating."

Arizona sighed, "I know, it was for me too."

"You can never do that again."

"I don't plan on it."

"For us to make this work we actually have to get to know each other."

"You're right Calliope, I hardly know anything about you. But what I do know is that my feelings for you are very strong. Strong enough to make me quit an amazing job, and leave my family to fly three-thousand miles away to be with you." Callie smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Nobody asked you to do that."

"True, but I couldn't stand one more day without you." They kissed again, but with more passion and less ferocity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Arizona woke up in Callie's bed feeling better than she had in a very long time. She could hear the shower and thought about joining the resident but decided against it. They were supposed to be taking things slow. She rolled out of the bed and headed for the kitchen, she smelled freshly made coffee and wanted some. Jules Adams eyed her devilishly as she grabbed a mug and filled it up.

"You stayed over,

Arizona smiled slightly, "Very observant of you Dr. Adams."

The resident rolled her eyes, "So you and Callie are together?"

"We're still figuring things out." Arizona took a sip of her black coffee and watched over the rim at Jules squirming.

"You're going to hurt her again, especially with Germaine hanging around."

"Dr. Germaine and I's relationship is none of your business."

"Callie is my business and you running away almost killed her. Do you even have any idea how miserable she was?"

Arizona nodded, "I do,"

"Then why are you back here?"

"Again, it's none of your business."

Jules looked like she was going to punch a wall. "I love Callie, but I think she's making a huge mistake with you." She grabbed her coffee, poured it into a thermos and slammed the door as she left. Callie walked in moments later wearing her scrubs.

"What was that all about?"

Arizona sighed, "You don't want to know."

"I'm sorry she doesn't like you she's very protective of me." Arizona smiled and pulled Callie closer kissing her softly.

"I'm glad you have someone who is willing to go to battle for you."

"Jules is great once you get to know her."

"I'm sure she is."

"She'll come around eventually."

"I hope so,"

Callie leaned in and kissed Arizona. "But for now, it's just us okay?"

Arizona nodded and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. They stood like that for a while, enjoying the fact that they were finally together. Even though it took a long time to get to this place Arizona knew that Callie was the one for her. She knew it since the moment she laid eyes on Callie. Now that they were there together everything felt perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Now they're together! Happy reading!


End file.
